narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shinobi Organisational System
Genin er...missing Genin? Midgetchinese 11:46, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ANBU rank The databooks give ANBU as a rank and places it between Jōnin and Kage. Perhaps this should be reflected in the article. --ShounenSuki 13:16, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Just because the data book shows ANBU as a rank doesn't mean it is. As you progress through the Naruto time line you come to find that ANBU is an elite organization not unlike the US Central Intelligence Agency or James Bond's MI6. Caniplease 19:24, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ANBU have Tokujo or jonin with special abilities???Welimer2 (talk) 16:23, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Additions I do believe that this page could use a bit more in the descriptive sense of each rank. I have a few ideas however I was not able to edit this page. Caniplease 19:26, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :This page is just a organizational page that includes a small summary. The ranks are explained in far more detail in their own articles. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Nov 23, 2008 @ 23:03 (UTC) Clarification, please? I already know this, but for the love of god, can some big cheese on this wiki please say that Sannin isn't a rank to get all these random people to stop putting up Sannin as a rank?--Marioscout (talk) 18:23, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :It was just one person, and I have already told him that Sanin isen't a rank. Jacce | Talk 18:25, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Village Head Should a section be added for villages heads, to cover non-five Kage village leaders? (talk) 12:55, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :No, because village head is not a ninja rank. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Aug 8, 2009 @ 21:29 (UTC) Hmm, it seems odd for those who aren't jonin but aren't of one of the kage-villages to not have a listing. We do have a village head page. (talk) 11:57, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Property:Ninja Rank Property: Ninja rank, Village head- should this be on or shouldn't it? I think it should. Orochimaru, Hanzo, etc.. It is clearly a rank in the organizational structure of their villages, and the only rank some characters have. It doesn't need to be on Konoha's chart to be a rank, it just needs to be an official position which ninja have. ZeroSD (talk) 16:01, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :I'd say no. Except for the Kage, village heads don't hold ranks. In the databooks, all non-Kage village heads, e.g. Hanzō and Pain, get a "--" for their ranks. :Village Head is an occupation or classification, not a rank. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:56, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::An occupation of "in charge of X" (X being everyone in the village in this case) is pretty much the exact definition of rank. What you're saying is they don't have titles, but that they are in charge means they have rank by the meaning of the word. ZeroSD (talk) 12:11, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::No, I'm saying they don't have a rank. Village head is a title. :::Let me explain with an example: :::The leader of most countries don't hold a military rank, even if they are the direct leader of the country's military forces. Even if these leaders had a history in the military, they are usually not in active duty and thus hold no rank in relation to their position as leader. This is the case with the village heads of the smaller villages. :::However, in some countries, the leader of the country is bestowed an honorary military rank like Supreme Commander or something similar. This is the case with the Kage of the Five Great Villages. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:33, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::"The leader of most countries don't hold a military rank, even if they are the direct leader of the country's military forces." The village heads we've seen are 'General of the Armies' in addition to being in charge of the village in other aspects, the head of a ninja village is a direct military leader with very direct authority and every one we've seen is in active duty, not in possession of a merely honorary position. ::::The Daimyo is more what you're describing, a political leader, Hanzo and so on are military field commanders. Anyway, can we agree that they fill the role of the rank of 'general of the armies' whether or not they technically have been described with the word 'rank'? Because the latter seems to be mostly what we're arguing about. ZeroSD (talk) 12:01, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::This whole thing can be put very simply. The Rank section is for Ninja Ranks, not Social Ranks. As in, Genin, Chunin, Jonin, Kage. Anything not those are not Ninja Ranks. If a village has a Village Head instead of a Kage is irrelevant, because in the end, that Village Head title is not a ninja rank, it's a social rank.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 12:10, October 20, 2009 (UTC) The village heads we've seen are as much country leaders as they are general of the armies. It's become very clear in the latest manga chapters that the shinobi villages act very much as independent, sovereign nations. The village leaders are as much political as they are military leaders. However, none of this matters, as TheUltimate3 said. Village head is not a ninja rank. Full stop. No amount of arguing is going to change that. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:25, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::: I'd hardly call it just a social rank, it is direct military authority to give orders. *Sigh* I give up, it seems we simply have different definitions of 'rank'. ZeroSD (talk) 00:53, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Another Image There is a picture of how the Shinobi organisation here and I was wondering that if the chart for the Konohagakure Shinobi Organisation isn't fan-made, if we could use it. Joshbl56 00:56, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Jutsu ranking Well, I know that all jutsu rankings come directly from the databooks, but should'nt we at least post which kind of ninja(based on estimations of the power of the techniques and their visual chakra cost)can use those certain techniques? This is because about 50% of techniques ,give or take, don't have rankings. For example,Lightning Release Armour is a jutsu that coats one in lightning release chakra. Yet there are other chakra nature coating techniques such as Earth Release: Earth Spear that are b-ranked, and some of us would like to know who can use what. They dont have to have ranks, just a brief description of which ninja rank(s) can use it.--Aeonophic (talk) 00:24, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Aeonophic ok firstly, who are you to tell how much chakra a jutsu uses? secondly, maybe lightning release: armour doesnt have a rank (yet) because it hasnt been given a databook entry since the most recent databook left off at the end of volume 43. and lastly if we were to compare jutsu that would just be made up nonsense, unless the jutsu were actually compared in the series, otherwise it would just be speculation, and this wiki doesnt do speculation, we use only provide factual information on the series, and the only stuff we geuss are based on previously stated acts in the series until a more recent (canon) explanation is given. (talk) 02:02, September 3, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Change jonin-level to jonin-ranked. There should be a change of wording in character pages when their rank is mentioned. For example it says that "Kakashi is a jonin-level shinobi from Konohagakure". I think that "a jonin rank shinobi" (or whatever grammatical choice you make) would be closer to the truth. Kakashi does indeed hold the rank of Jonin, but his prowess is far, far above, so calling him a "Jonin-level shinobi" is insulting him. Asuma was Jonin-level. Neji is Jonin-level. Kakashi is freaking Kage-level in ability, but Jonin is his RANK. Therefore I suggest that this change be made to all the character pages which deal with shinobi whose ranks are known. Naruto's entry doesn't say "genin-level", but merely "genin". Which is definitely more descriptive of him.Xfing (talk) 14:32, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. Jacce | Talk | 15:38, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, it apparently doesn't sound good to everyone. Looking at a certain Cerez365. Xfing (talk) 13:12, December 10, 2012 (UTC)